1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable cardiac assist systems, and more particularly, relates to implantable cardiac assist systems which are powered by a skeletal muscle of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The earliest cardiac assist systems were mechanical devices which move blood using an artificially powered pump. The two greatest disadvantages of such mechanical pumps relate to materials and energy sources. Material problems arise when artificial materials which are foreign to the body cause thrombosis after coming in contact with the blood. Much research is currently ongoing in an attempt to find materials which are more compatible with the blood. Yet the use of thrombogenic materials remains a major disadvantage of cardiac assist systems using mechanical pumps.
A second major disadvantage of mechanical pumps resides in the energy systems. Current energy storage systems in the form of batteries are simply not practical. With present day technology, the energy density and the capacity of implantable batteries limits the useful life of the battery. With percutaneous or radio frequency recharge, the energy stored corresponds to a few hours up to a day. However, this ordinarily leads to undue risk of infection.
The most promising solution to the energy aspect is to use a biochemical power source such as a muscle. Wrapping the skeletal muscle around the heart seems to resolve the issues around the materials problems. Because the blood touches only naturally endothelialized tissue, thrombogenic problems are eliminated. Because the vascularization of the skeletal muscle is preserved, power is derived from normal biological oxidation reactions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,268 issued to Cox and 4,813,952 issued to Khalafalla, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, teach skeletal muscle powered cardiac assist systems. Even though such cardiac assist systems are known in the art, the prior art systems do not specifically provide atrio-ventricular synchrony (i.e., either natural or stimulated synchrony with a skeletal muscle boost).